


GONE

by StarsFromJupiter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Doctor Leorio, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFromJupiter/pseuds/StarsFromJupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Nᴏ I ᴅᴏɴ·ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ I·ᴍ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ʙᴜᴛ I ᴋɴᴏᴡ I·ᴍ ɢᴏɴᴇ""<br/>[ Killua/Gon | Leorio/Kurapika ] Pg-13 / R<br/>Kurapika is a struggling college student in the middle of Yorknew City. He finds himself constantly disappointed and constantly bashed on in life. Until he Meets Leorio, an arising doctor in the Yorknew area after having a accident walking home and ends up becoming super close with Leorio. Finding out that he has an Adopted son named Gon, along with his best friend Killua. They visit him daily until something happens to Kurapika, changing their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GONE

Kurapika's day started out the same, every morning he woke up, showered, went to school, came home. ate dinner and read until he was asleep. But everyday Kurapika's luck burns out and he gets something bad everyday. Whether he trips, looses all of his papers, or manages to be so awkward it offends someone. It's always been a bad day. It hasn't changed since he left his family in cold spite, almost like he was doomed to the perilous task of bearing all the karma and negativity he had created from that day. Kurapika's golden hair swung across his face like wings of a bird in the sky, feathery and light. His earing dangled swiftly and bounced with his hair. Cool gray eyes meet the asphalt and stay there, unable to formally speak to anyone else he avoids this. His black dress shoes click against the asphalt as his slightly oversized grey pants dragged the edge on the ground, soaking up bits of water from the cold, wet and rainy day. His tie was undone and his shirt sleeves we're rolled up. He had a look of stress upon his face as the ice cold wind blew through him as if he were paper. He shoved his hand into his satchel and rummaged around for his keys as he approached his apartment. These days we're always the best; nothing had happened before he got home, so if he were to be hurt he could fix it quickly. Jamming the key into the lock, he very quickly unlocked it and awkwardly slipped through the tiny stairway. The stairs creaked under his small feet and he guided he squished hand up the wall. The old, what was once white corridor flickered with the broken light and showed the peeling paint and holes in the wall. Kurapika turned his head and heard the banging and shouting from his neighbours room and sighed. " Those people are always fighting.. When are they going to leave. " Kurapika lightly complained and unlocked his front door and slammed it shut. Quickly locking it back up and pressing his back against the cool white door. His breathing relaxed and his heartbeat quickened. He pushes himself off the door and takes a few steps forward, pulling his bag off of him and slinging it on the coat rack and tossing his keys on the kitchen counter. Kurapika's head hurt and his ears were ringing. He absolutely hated being in this cheap home. The only good part of it was the large bay window in the living room. He had to pay extra for it but he needed to have a view to be comfortable. Kurapika walked over to his couch, collapsing on it and letting out a happy groan and practically melted into the fabric. Looking over he picked up the book: " Fahrenheit 451 " off of the birch table. Opening back to his page, kept by the cute cat charmed bookmark. "I just want someone to hear what I have to say. And maybe if I talk long enough, it'll make sense."(Bradbury 2) Reading over these words his eyes widen. Was that how he felt ? Kurapika never considered anyone ever really wanting to listen to him. He had no one close to him and he never let anyone become close to him. Maybe at work he could consider trying to speak to someone. Yeah, he'll do it tomorrow, Kurapika we'll finally earn a friend. The night slowly approached and the rain became a thick waterfall pouring from the sky. Lightning illuminating the sky and giving silhouettes to the townhouses across from him. Kurapika stepped towards the window and stared out into the cold rainy night. Lightning strikes again and he see's the silhouette of a very tall man, obviously colored hair. But that was all he could receive, other than a chilling smile that took Kurapika aback. He presses his hands against the window and when lightning strikes a few seconds later he completely disappeared. it gave Kurapika chills but he shrugged it off and began to walk into the bedroom. Slipping his hand up the wall until the light flickered on. Everything in his bedroom was neat, books arranged nicely on the shelves and a desk filled with sketchbooks and loads of typewriter paper. Beautiful fountain pens fill his container and a small stuffed cat was sprawled across a pillow. The very red comforter was tucked in nicely into the black silky sheets. An old set he had received from his grandmother, he never wanted to get rid of the beautiful crimson blanket. He kicks off his shoes right next to his door and tosses his tie on his desk, stripping off the large dress pants and unbuttoning the white shirt. Kurapika rubbed his shoulder since it had been sore but then proceeded to turn the light off and climbed into his large bed. Letting out a regret filled sigh, he slipped into unconsciousness and dreamed of nothing that night, per usual. Once the morning sun poured in through the large window in living room and his bedroom window, Kurapika woke up, well rested and in a decent mood. His thoughts began to cheer him, giving him hope that today all the bad luck would stop causing him to feel horrible. He would finally take a stand in his life and nothing could stop him. As he got dressed for work he noticed that he had a small black heart on his left wrist. Confused and worried he tried to scrub it off, but it just didn't come off. He decided to shrug it off and finished getting dressed and slipping into the oddly warm living room. Kurapika's heart filled with joy, he hadn't been more excited about anything in years. Something just changed in him and he didn't want it to ever end. Tying his tie and grabbing the keys and satchel off of the coat hanger. He practically dashed out of his home and smiled and waved at people as he walked by. Everyone was really kind to him and quite sweet. He wasn't used to this at all but absolutely loved every bit of it. Once he got more towards the main walkways of Yorknew he noticed how busy the streets were. But he shrugged it off, taking it as a normal Wednesday. While Kurapika was mindlessly humming to himself he almost bumped into a person. He had brightly coloured pink hair. Small bits of face paint under his eyes. He seemed kind enough but he gave Kurapika chills, much like last night when that guy made eye contact with him.  
" Hello, my name's Kurapika, did you need something ? " Kurapika nervously stated but gave a kind smile. The other's smile only grew, eyes squinting.  
" Oh my, youre just sooo lovely. Your fear is leaving me trembling. " The other said in a more flirtatious tone. Making Kurapika take a step back, becoming slightly embarrassed. " A-Ah-? Thank you I guess. I need to go to work mister. E-Excuse me. " Kurapika tried to rush around him but moments later found himself picked up and swung towards the busy street at a tremendous rate. He remembers that large truck and then nothing but pain filled his cold and numb filled body. All the adrenaline filled him and dripped out along with his blood and consciousness.   
All he could hear was shouting, muffled and painfully loud shouting as bright colours surrounded by solid white rushed around him. A bright light was shown in his eyes moments later and he squinted to try and focus on the things around him. He felt intoxicated and sore. The pain was light but he felt seriously groggy. He made an attempt to sit up but felt restrained and his left arm immobile. Thoughts filled his head as his eyes began to focus and open better. Once he was used to the light he fully opened is cool and striking gray eyes. Looking around the white room; he saw one man scribbling in a clipboard.  
He tried to speak but found it hard and his throat felt clogged. But he looked over anyway and had a large smile one his face.  
" Hello there, I'm Dr.Paladiknight. Do you remember how you got here ?" The tall man asked; a bright aura surrounded him. Kurapika tried his best to clear his throat and croaked out " Car..Crash. " The other man seemed pleased with his answer and scribbled another thing down.  
"Do you remember your name ?" Kurapika pondered for a moment but simply said. " Kurapika Kurta.. and you ?" The doctor laughed and set down the clipboard. " You can call me Leorio. "


End file.
